Dark Guardian: A tale of Rika and Renamon
by shanejayell
Summary: Prelude added! An assassin and noble lady, bound together by fate...
1. Prelude: Alone in Shadow

Dark Guardian: A tale of Rika and Renamon

Prelude: Alone in Shadow

The little valley was secluded, hidden in the hills between the forest and the mountains that bordered the land. A small pond, shaped by boulders and a bit of man-made effort, was set off to one side, while soft green grasses carpeted the ground. A few trees grew in the sunlight, providing a measure of shade in the summer and cover during the winter time.

She rose from the pool smoothly, her furred body shedding water as she strode out onto the grass, shaking her long, lean brown and white body dry. Using her three fingered hands she drew the leather arm-guards on then the ankle guards onto her feet, looking behind to see that the long, silken tail that reached the ground was clean. Her triangular face most resembled that of a fox, but it was expressive none the less, bearing eyes that were both deep and perceptive.

"I'm ready," Renamon said to herself softly.

Without a sign of regret Renamon left her sanctuary, bounding down the rocky hillside while being careful to leave no trace of her passage to lead anyone back there. Reaching the forest she barely disturbed a single branch as she leapt from tree to tree, making remarkably good time as she journeyed towards her destination. The huts were artfully concealed, constructed to blend into their surroundings, much like the caves beyond had been hidden.

Renamon dropped down from the treetops, landing smoothly in a clearing nearby, feeling many unseen eyes resting on her. She knew of the traps that guarded all the obvious approaches, an unwary traveler would either be dead or dying long before they reached this place, only those allowed could come here. Renamon strode forward confidently, the slightest of smiles on her face as she saw the inhabitants of this place emerged from the shadows.

"I almost thought you would be late, little fox, " the tall blonde woman murmured mockingly, her white garb striking in the dimness created by the branches overhead. Angel was a bit flamboyant, but her skill with the sword she wore at her side was legendary.

Renamon didn't even crack a smile as she strode by, "I'm never late."

Lingering before the entrance to the caves that snaked beneath the little village the black clad figure smiled as Renamon neared. Her lovely face was concealed by a simple black mask while a dangerous looking steel brace of claws gleamed on her one hand, her shapely body tightly sheathed in her simple looking battle garb.

"Lady Devimon," Renamon's voice was just a bit gentler as she stopped by her side. Quietly she said to her, "I had hoped you'd be here."

"I gave you my word," Lady Devimon answered as she rested her unarmored hand on Renamon's shoulder, "I know you'll do well, lover." She smiled at her wickedly, "I was hoping we could do that again, earlier today."

Renamon gave a slightly regretful smile, "I need to be focused on what's coming."

Lady Devimon nodded, "I understand." She let Renamon go even as she stepped aside and said, "Good luck."

"Luck is for amateurs," Renamon said confidently.

The cave Renamon entered sloped downward, the sunlight fading as she walked on. Her eyes easily pierced the shadows, taking the tiny light released by moss and veins of quartz and illuminating the path ahead of her. The air grew cold, if she didn't have fur she might be chilled as she turned, careful to avoid the traps that lined this most hidden of places.

The flicker of burning torches ahead drew Renamon onward, eventually bringing her into a larger room. Myotismon, one of the guild's leaders, stood to one side while others were gathered in a circle around the chamber. Two bulky guards held on to a wildly struggling figure, a fellow student that Renamon instantly recognized as Impmon.

"Welcome, Renamon," the voice came from the shadows beyond the torches and Renamon tensed. The master of the guild, Devimon, rarely showed himself, indeed it was thought that if you saw him you were already marked for death, but she knew that voice.

"M'lord," Renamon bowed, wondering why one as powerful as he would be at a ceremony like this, her full admittance to the assassin's guild.

"You have done well in your training," Devimon said to her softly from the darkness, "not to mention your final test."

Renamon didn't let herself react to that, though in truth she wanted to. As a final test of her skills she had been sent out on a killing assignment, seeking out a corrupt merchant whom was secretly running a slavery ring. Well aware that he had made many enemies he had hired on the best bodyguards he could, but that didn't save him.

Sneaking into his home hadn't been easy, of course. Renamon had to bribe a servant to look the other way, but once she was in the kill itself had been almost disturbingly easy. She had made it as quick and clean as possible, but she still found herself remembering the fear on his face for that moment he had realized his life was over.

"Thank you, sir," Renamon half bowed.

Myotismon grinned, his long front teeth gleaming like fangs in his pale face. His cloak swirled around him, dark garb combined with his talents to make him almost invisible, when he chose to be. The only flaw that Renamon saw in him was his ego, the honest belief he had that he was the best.

"There is only one thing remaining before you can be officially be admitted to the guild," Myotismon purred, his voice like dark honey.

Renamon waited a moment, then finally, "Yes?"

"You know of Impmon?" Devimon's voice asked.

Renamon nodded grimly. The young man was a foundling just like her, raised by the guild and trained like her to become a member. Growing up she had found him to be the type of boy who would pull the wings of flies or worse, always with a angelic smile on his face. He had tried to play his sadistic games with her, too, but had quickly discovered that Renamon was not an easy target.

"The boy was sent out on an training assignment, much like you," Myotismon sneered, "but he didn't do nearly as well."

There was regret and a bit of anger in Devimon's voice as he said, "Impmon not only missed his target, but in the process killed several innocents in the process."

Renamon winced. There were certain unwritten laws in the assassin guild, strictly enforced to preserve their organization. Failure was punishable by death, all of them knew it, but more importantly the slaying of innocent bystanders was strictly forbidden. The rulers of the local kingdoms barely tolerated the existence of their guild even as they hired them, and the wanton slaughter of innocents might well push those rulers to act against them.

"Why is he here?" Renamon asked, though she suspected she knew.

"If we had been lucky the guards would have caught him and that would be that," Myotismon growled, "but instead it falls to us to deal with him."

"Consider this a final test," Devimon's voice was like velvet in the darkness, "kill him."

Renamon looked at Impmon, the black haired boy looking at her with desperation, and remembered the kind of person he had been, who he was. 'And am I any better?" she wondered before quickly coming to a decision. Looking towards where Devimon stood in the shadows she said, "Let him go and give him a knife."

"And why should we do that?" Myotismon demanded.

"There is no challenge in killing an unarmed, bound opponent," Renamon answered dryly, "there has to be something to keep it interesting." She paused a moment before adding, "Unless you're worried about what he might do with that knife?"

A moment of silence then Devimon laughed softly. "Very true, Renamon," he finally agreed, "you will have your challenge."

As one the two guards let Impmon go, then one tossed the young man the knife from his belt. Impmon looked around him wildly, focusing his eyes on Renamon once he realized the masters of the guild were serious about it. He brought the blade up, torch light dancing off the blade as he purred out, "You'll regret giving me this, bitch."

Renamon took up her fighting stance, apparently entirely unarmed. She was calm, seemingly ready for whatever would come as she answered, "Shut up and fight."

With a snarl of rage Impmon charged, knowing that his only chance was to quickly slay Renamon then run for the surface. He went for her face, trying to cut her eyes but Renamon simply seemed to disappear, she was that fast.

"You'll have to be faster than that," Impmon nearly jumped as Renamon said from directly behind him, "if you want to live."

Impmon whirled, lunging forward but Renamon simply leapt away. She seemed to hover above him a moment and Impmon suddenly remembered she favorite attack, groaning "Oh no..."

Twin waves of throwing blades slashed down at the badly off balance Impmon like a storm of diamonds, striking home with deadly precision. With a strangled cry the boy dropped, and soon blood began to pool around his fallen form. Retrieving her blades Renamon cleaned them on his clothes before slipping them away into her arm-guards.

"It's done," Renamon looked up at the masters, feeling a moment of sorrow for the loss of a life, even one such as Impmon's.

"Poetry," Myotismon was clapping quietly as he said, "as good as your teachers said."

"Indeed," Devimon agreed, his eyes gleaming a moment in the light. Calmly he continued. "Are you ready for your first official assignment?"

Keeping any trace of fear or nervousness out of her voice Renamon answered, "Of course."

To be continued...

Author's Note: I had originally planned a longer 'Renamon the assassin' series but decided just to keep it a one shot, covering her first two kills, more or less, and giving a feel for her character.


	2. One

Dark Guardian: A tale of Rika and Renamon  
  
Part One: Like a thief in the night, she arrives.  
  
She crouched in the tree's branches, looking across the golden fields of long summer grass at the village and the castle that rose up from the middle of it. The sun was just beginning to set, giving everything a fiery glow. Eyes narrowed, seeing the guards moving even over such a great distance, and she carefully began to move.  
  
Dropping soundlessly she moved into the grasses, her clothes and coloring helping her blend in. Silently, leaving barely a ripple in her wake she moved across the deserted fields. She reached the edge of the grass and knelt there, barely breathing, a pool of perfect stillness. The sun fell behind the hills, shadows stretching, and in a shot she sprinted to the nearest hut.  
  
Leaning up against the wooden wall, she seems to disappear once again. Carefully, she climbs up to the roof, gracefully balancing there. She watches the guards up on the castle wall, and each time they turn away, she jumps from roof to roof. Reaching the hut nearest to the castle wall, she settles there silently, waiting again, patiently.  
  
The clouds crawled across the sky, and the faint shine of stars began to appear. The guards moved, one shift going off, another coming on, and she moved. She leapt up against the castle's outer wall, digging into the stone, and like a cat slinked up to the walkway. Pausing only for a moment muscles coil, and she jumps again to the inner wall. She climbs swiftly, reaching the brown mud tiles of the roof, and disappears once again.  
  
Keeping low she moves across the rooftop, making her way along a carefully memorized course while avoiding any loose tiles. Pausing occasionally whenever she was in the line of sight of a guard, she reaches a certain window, gently and silently opening it. She climbs inside, dropping down into the darkened, torch lit hallway.  
  
A sound, and the shadowed figure seems to disappear.  
  
The maid walked around the corner, a bounce to her step as she strode down the hallway. Dressed in common garb, she pauses by the open window to pull it shut, then walks onward. She turns around another corner, and is gone.  
  
Clinging to a beam up in the ceiling, she smiled slightly. She drops down to the floor silently, a shimmer of light dancing across her slim body. When she lands, she bears the appearance of the maid. She pauses, adjusting ...something under her skirt, then walks the other way than the maid went. Moving down the hallways, smiling pleasantly to anyone she passes, she soon reaches a certain door. A hook on a long piece of string comes from a pocket, and is carefully released through a gap at the top of the door. A certain, exactly measured length of thread is released, the string is turned and tugged, and the latch releases.  
  
She slips inside, and with a soft glow she reverts to her true form. She moves across the darkened sitting room, easily avoiding any obstacles with her piercing vision. She reaches the bedroom door and produces a small can of oil, putting a bit on each hinge. She waits a moment for it to soak in, then slowly and carefully opens the bedroom door.  
  
The room is lit only by a closed window, easily in the line of sight of guards outside, but frosted slightly so they could not see in. She moves across the bedroom like a cat, reaching the bedside where she stands silently. A blade is carefully drawn from her clothes, and she kneels beside the sleeping figure, only to hesitate.  
  
Short red hair curls at the neck, a face childlike and innocent in repose. The green eyes that were wise and perceptive now closed, soft breathing causing the chest to gently rise and fall. The leader of her people, the youngest of a generation, and her target.  
  
She had followed her invisibly these past few weeks, studying and preparing. Watching this wise, good leader and the people of her lands that loved her so much, looking for the best place and time to strike. And now...  
  
The hand holding the blade shakes, moves, then finally stops. She stands, shaking her head, hands clenched as the blade slides back into it's concealed home.  
  
Renamon looks up, murmuring softly, "I can't do it."  
  
Renamon, for the first time that night, stands fully exposed to the moonlight. With her long, lean brown and white body, three fingered paws for hands and feet, and a long, silken tail that reaches the stone floor, she is clearly not human. Her triangular face is that of a fox, but it is expressive none the less, bearing eyes that are deep and perceptive.  
  
Renamon looked down at Lady Rika, knowing that this failure meant that her own life was now forfeit. She knew too much about the Guild that had raised her, the strange, furry bundle that had appeared at their doorstep one winter night so long ago.  
  
Renamon moved to go, when an odd look passed over her face. "If I'm going to break the rules," she smiles, "I may as well do it all the way."  
  
Turning back Renamon walked over to the bedside, kneeling down there to gaze at Rika once again. She reached out, gently shaking the girl's bare shoulder. Rika just grumbled softly, shifting uncomfortably. Another shake, and a mumbled, "Go 'way." Finally, like the maids Renamon had watched, she carefully pinched the flesh between her fingers. With a soft yelp Rika sat up, looking around her blearily. Her gaze settled on Renamon, and her eyes widened.  
  
Rika sat straight, tilting her head up and exposing her throat. With great dignity she said, "Strike and make my ending quick, please, whoever you are."  
  
Quietly, Renamon said, "My name is Renamon, and I mean you no harm." Rika looked over at her disbelievingly, and Renamon conceded, "It wasn't my first intention, but it seems I couldn't go through with it."  
  
Rika's eyes narrowed shrewdly, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Renamon ignored that question to tell her, "I was hired by Lord Takato." She rose to walk to the window, then she tensed, a shining blade appearing in her hand. She threw, and a figure dropped from the shadows, the blade buried into his neck. "My back up," Renamon murmured, "sent to kill me or you if I failed."  
  
Intensely, Rika asked again, "What will you do, Renamon?"  
  
"Run," Renamon answered her quietly, "run until I cannot run any longer. I will make my stand there, and take as many of them with me as I can."  
  
"Then stay," Rika said quietly.  
  
Renamon looked at her in surprise, "What?"  
  
Rika smiled slightly, "The guild doesn't give up once they take on a contract, even I know that. And they won't stop hunting you, for choosing not to kill me. So why not make your stand here, and be my bodyguard?"  
  
Renamon blinked a few times, "You're mad."  
  
"More than one has said so," Rika admitted. "Who better to protect me, than one who knows the ways of assassins, herself? And at least here, you can keep your back to a wall," she said quietly.  
  
"How do you know this isn't a trick," Renamon asked, "a means to stay at your side until I strike at a time and place of my own choosing?"  
  
"I don't," Rika admitted, "but there's something about you." She paused, "I want you to stay here, until I understand it."  
  
Renamon was startled that Rika was feeling something like she was. Not giving herself time to think about it too much she said, "I'll stay."  
  
Author's Notes: The idea of Renamon as a ninja comes from her early appearances, mostly. She appears and disappears mysteriously, sticks to the shadows, and moves like a cat! Even her attack, 'diamond storm' made me think of a hail of throwing knives. 


	3. Two

Dark Guardian: A tale of Rika and Renamon  
  
Part Two: The new bodyguard is presented to Court.  
  
Lady Rika opened the side door, the red haired woman stepping out into the view of the eyes of the lords and ladies of court. Dressed in her typically simple garb, she took a few steps to reach the simple chair that she dealt with the court's business and sat down.  
  
Standing hidden in the deep shadows behind her, Renamon watched. She scanned the crowd and carefully memorized the faces of the men and women who showed any surprise on seeing Rika alive, scowling or frowning furiously. They at least knew about the plot to slay the lady, even if they were not involved themselves.  
  
Rika smoothly ran through the business of the day, then she rose from her seat. "I would also like to make an announcement," she smiled, eyes glittering dangerously. "I have recently retained a bodyguard to protect me, as I have become aware of certain people who seem to wish me harm," she said, pretending to be mournful.  
  
As they had planned Renamon released the shadows and stepped up beside Rika. "My name is Renamon," the fox woman declared, fixing the room with a deadly gaze, "and any who threaten my Lady will not live long enough to boast of it."  
  
Rika had to fight back a grin. 'That certainly stirred them up,' she thought.  
  
"My Lady," her vizier Rio blurted, "why wasn't I informed?"  
  
"I chose her," Rika answered him simply before fixing him with a hard gaze, "as is clearly my right, is it not, sirrah?"  
  
Rio blanched, stepping back, "Of course, ma'am!"  
  
'Spineless toad,' Renamon thought of him disdainfully, being careful to not let any of her thoughts appear on her face. She felt a bit of satisfaction as she saw the white faces of those who had been displeased at seeing Rika alive, and considered upping the pressure on them. 'No, not until I ask Rika,' she decided.  
  
"If there are no petitions?" Rika asked, looking down at the group of badly shaken nobles before her. Not a one spoke up, and Rika nodded, "Then I shall return tomorrow, to hear the words of the noble born once again."  
  
Rika rose and walked back to the side door, Renamon shadowing her carefully. Renamon opened up the door to look inside, then gestured Rika in before following her inside. As the door shut Renamon murmured, "A few were clearly surprised to see you still living."  
  
"Can you describe them?" Rika asked quietly as they started down the halls to Rika's chambers. Renamon's eyes scanned the hallway, seeking into darkest shadows for any sign of movement, any sign at all.  
  
"Of course," Renamon sounded amused at the very question. "I learned to memorize faces back when I was merely a cub," she added. She described the two men and one woman, and Rika nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"I know of whom you speak," Rika sighed, "they are simply followers. They saw an opportunity for advancement, and now that it has failed they will merely run and hide."  
  
Renamon nodded thoughtfully, having made much the same assessment. "The one who hired the Guild, Lord Takato, is a greater threat," she noted. They reached Rika's chambers, where Renamon opened the door and gazed in cautiously before waving Rika inside.  
  
"Is this really necessary?" Rika asked her softly.  
  
"I was able to slip in," Renamon smiled slightly, pacing through the three connected rooms, "it's safest to assume others can."  
  
Renamon gave Rika the all clear, and the young woman followed her in. 'She moves so gracefully,' Rika found herself noticing, 'not at all like me.'  
  
Rika sat on the side of her bed with a relieved sigh, and Renamon's lips twitched with a smile. 'She's so young,' Renamon thought, 'to be bearing the duties that she does.' Quietly, she asked Rika "What can you tell me of this Lord Takato?"  
  
"He is a distant relative of mine," Rika said to Renamon, "who also sought the leadership of my people. When his petition was denied by the high council, he was quite angry but seemed to accept their decision."  
  
"Obviously he hid his true intentions," Renamon noted. The tall kitsune moved restlessly, occasionally standing by the frosted window to look out at the blurred shapes.  
  
"Hmm," Rika nodded. She looked thoughtful, "I know little of his true character, but from what I have heard he is less than trustworthy."  
  
"Those that hire the Guild," Renamon noted, "are rarely willing to act for themselves. As long as I can protect you from the assassins, you should be fine."  
  
Rika nodded, "But I'd still like to catch him at something."  
  
"Patience," Renamon smiled slightly. Her eyes narrowed slightly, her body tensing. "Stay here," she said softly, "you'll be safe."  
  
With that, Renamon simply seemed to disappear.  
  
"Wait," Rika started, then shook her head.  
  
Renamon dropped down to the rooftop, looking around calmly. Simply she said, "It's been a long time, Lady Devimon."  
  
The black clad figure seemed to appear from the shadows, a long, ragged black cape fluttering all around her. Her pale, attractive face was masked, and a set of metallic talons were attached to one of her hands. Her voice, however, was as smooth as silk as she said, "If you'd just kill her, lover, the Guild would take you back."  
  
"I can't do that," Renamon answered softly, the muscles of her body coiled and ready for whatever might come.  
  
"As you wish," Lady Devimon shrugged sadly, then she became a blur. She struck like a snake, her talons gleaming as she tried to rake them across Renamon's belly.  
  
But the Kitsune was gone.  
  
Hovering in the air above Lady Devimon, Renamon began to fall, her paw like hands filled with small knives. She released them in a storm of glittering diamonds, there was a soft, pain filled cry, and it was all over.  
  
"I'm sorry," Renamon murmured, looking down at the black clad woman and remembering a night that they had spent together, not all that long ago.  
  
Renamon gently cradled the body in her arms, bounding from the castle roof to the village, then across fields of grass until she reached the forest. She lay the body down there, knowing that the guild would recover her, bury her with honor.  
  
Moved like a blur she returned to Rika's rooms, the lady looking up joyfully at her return. Rika saw the look on Renamon's face and asked quietly, "Are you all right?"  
  
Renamon smiled sadly, "I will be." She paused a moment, then "They sent a... friend." 


	4. Three

Part Three: The Lady's companion.  
  
Renamon knelt in the shadowed bedroom, watching Lady Rika sleep. Thankfully, the kitsune only needed to sleep an hour or so herself, leaving her awake to guard her Lady through the night. The young noblewoman seemed to be one thing during the day, so strong, capable and confident, but at night she returned to being the young woman that she really was.  
  
"Mph," Rika's hands grabbed at the cloth blanket over her, a frown on her sleeping face. "No," she murmured softly to whatever dream haunted her, "don't leave me alone..."  
  
Watching the girl twisting and turning in her sleep, Renamon sat down at the side of the bed, reaching out and gently stroking the side of Rika's face. It seemed to comfort the teen for a moment, but once Renamon removed her hand Rika's sleep became restless once again.  
  
'She needs her sleep,' Renamon looked down at Rika worriedly, 'each day she works herself to exhaustion.' Not letting herself think about what she was about to do, Renamon lay down on top of the covers beside Rika, gently circling her with her arms.  
  
Rika curled into Renamon, snuggling closely, and her sleep soon quieted. The girl's breathing became steady once again, and her face relaxed into childlike pleasure as she fell into a deeper sleep. Wide awake Renamon watched her, wondering about this woman who was quickly becoming the focus of her very life.  
  
Renamon gazed down at her until the sun began to rise, only slipping free of Rika's grip once the first rays of sunlight began to fill the room. She padded out of the room quietly, softly asking one of the maids to prepare a breakfast for the lady.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the pretty young woman squeaked respectfully.  
  
"I have no title," Renamon paused to say to her gently, "I am but a commoner like you."  
  
The girl looked up at her wide eyed, "You may have no title, but you are certainly not common!" With that, she was gone.  
  
Renamon smiled ruefully, 'I suppose she has a point.'  
  
Rika stumbled out of her bedroom only a few moments later, a tuffs of her red hair sticking up messily. "G'd morning," she mumbled softly. She splashed her face with cold water from a basin, gasping softly at the chill.  
  
"Good morning," Renamon had to smile. She wondered if anyone else got to see Rika like this, with her guard so clearly down.  
  
Rika sat down at her dressing table, brushing the unruly tuffs of hair down, softly cursing when she occasionally hit a snag. "I'm going out into the city today," she said to Renamon, "will that be a problem?"  
  
'And she can swear just like a sailor,' Renamon noted that ability with some amusement. "When you go out would you like me to follow you as I am," Renamon asked her, "or should I try to blend in with the crowd?"  
  
Rika looked up at her oddly and asked Renamon, "How does a six foot tall fox-woman blend in with a crowd?"  
  
"Very easily," Renamon smiled. She called on her transformation ability, light shimmering around her as she shrank, becoming one of the maids. In a perfect imitation of the serving girl's voice she asked, "How may I serve you?"  
  
Rika clapped involuntarily, "Incredible!" There was something slightly off, though, and Rika finally pointed, "What's that?"  
  
"My tail," Renamon shrugged, the long, bushy tail swishing against her legs, "it's the only part of me that I can't seem to change."  
  
"Hmm," Rika nodded thoughtfully, then she asked Renamon, "Is there a human form that you prefer to take?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Renamon blinked, looking confused.  
  
"A human form that you consider your own," Rika said, but Renamon still looked at her uncomprehending. "When I close my eyes and hear you speak," Rika said quietly, "I see a tall young woman, with short hair the color of your fur, athletic, and a little smile."  
  
Renamon let the maid's form disolve, quickly returning to her kitsune form. "I'll have to think about it," she smiled down at Rika gently.  
  
Later that morning they went to hold court, and Rika felt a bit of amusement at the continued nervousness of all the nobles around Renamon. There were only a few petitions, easily handled, and the nobles were careful to be truly respectful in their choice of words.  
  
'They certainly know what will happen to them if they are not,' Rika thought to herself happily. A noble had been quite disrespectful to her a few days ago, and Renamon had moved like a shot. She had picked the man up by the throat, and even though Rika quickly called Renamon off, she felt such a burst of satisfaction from it!  
  
'I don't think I have ever had someone stand up for me that way,' Rika thought as they walked out of the castle. Renamon had become a comforting shadow to her over the weeks since she had arrived, but still remained such a mystery to her. She hadn't even known about Renamon's ability to change her form until today!  
  
Rika blushed softly, thinking of what she had said to Renamon, about the way she saw her. 'I can't believe I told her that,' she thought, 'I all but called her handsome.' The streets were crowded as they walked together, Renamon staying close but giving her a bit of room.  
  
"I will return," Renamon murmured, and was gone.  
  
Rika blinked, looking around wildly. 'Where did she...' she wondered, when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
The woman was dressed in a simple brown tunic and a long skirt, her orange-gold hair falling just slightly into her eyes. Eyes that were so very familiar to Rika. A little smile quirked her lips as Renamon asked, "How do I look?"  
  
"Just... as I had imagined," Rika managed to get out.  
  
"Good," and Renamon's smile grew a bit broader. Renamon gestured Rika forward as she murmured softly, "Ladies first."  
  
With a little nod Rika said, "Thank you." Outwardly Rika maintained her cool, but inside she felt her heart skip a beat. 'She's better looking than I imagined,' Rika admitted to herself ruefully, 'this may not have been such a good idea.'  
  
Despite the different appearance, Renamon still moved like her old self. She guarded Rika, not just with her stance but even with the intensity of her glare. She always stood protectively at Rika's side, and a question began to rise in Rika's mind.  
  
'Is she protecting me as a bodyguard,' Rika wondered, 'or as a friend?'  
  
"Have you eaten since breakfast?" Renamon asked softly.  
  
Rika turned to answer, expecting to see the fox face and felt mildly shaken by the handsome human form beside her. "No, I haven't," she said quietly.  
  
"Then let's get some lunch," Renaom took Rika's elbow and gently guided her over to a noodle stand nearby. She ordered two bowls, pausing a moment to sniff at each bowl and examine the chop sticks. "They're fine," Renamon murmured softly, setting the bowl in front of Rika.  
  
'Checking them for poison,' Rika realized. She settled down in her seat, looked up and nearly laughed aloud.  
  
Renamon was slurping her noodles, clearly enjoying the food. She saw the look Rika was giving her and chuckled, "I've seen you eat them the same way, Rika."  
  
Rika felt warm, and realized this was the first time that Renamon had called her by her first name...  
  
To be contined! 


	5. Four

Part Four: Night and day.  
  
Rika hadn't been able to sleep easy for many years now. It was something that she had been forced to accept after her parent's deaths, after she had taken up the responsibility for taking care of her people. Thoughts of her many tasks, of the dire consequences of her possible failure, they restlessly ran through her mind night after night.  
  
But strangely, for the past few nights she had slept soundly.  
  
Rika had felt herself stirring in the middle of the night, sensing something was out of place. She felt warm, and safe, a feeling that she hadn't experienced since she was a small child. Strong arms encircled her, and she instinctively snuggled deeper into soft fur.  
  
'Fur?' Rika thought muzzily.  
  
Carefully opening her eyes a crack, Rika saw orange-gold fur up against her cheek. Her gaze moved up slowly, recognizing the woman's fox- like face above her. Renamon's face was peaceful, almost content, and she seemed to be soundly asleep.  
  
'She's holding me...' Rika felt warm, somehow. It felt so good, having those strong arms gently wrapped around her body. She relaxed, feeling all her concerns drop away, and slipped right back into a sound sleep.  
  
Rika looked up at Renamon as they walked to the court. The tall, dignified figure strode beside her. moving with smooth grace. 'Did I imagine it?' Rika wondered. She had wanted to ask her this morning, but somehow she couldn't seem to manage it.  
  
Rio waited by the great doors, looked at Renamon nervously. It gave Rika a bit of perverse pleasure at how fearful Rio was of the kitsune. She had not chosen the man, instead he had inherited the title of vizier from his father, and until recently he had done his job well.  
  
"My lady," Rio bowed to her respectfully. He couldn't risk doing anything else, with Renamon's cool presence by her side.  
  
Rika had to fight back a smile at his deeply pained expression. "So what are the petitions for today?" she asked him.  
  
Rio unfurled the scroll and read, "Several minor nobles have put petitions before you. There's apparently a land despute going on, as well as a betrothal that needs your approval."  
  
"A betrothal?" Rika raised her eyebrow curiously.  
  
"Two ladies of noble blood," Rio's upper lip curled in disgust, "who wish your permision to break with tradition and marry each other." He shook his head as he added, "You'll just dismiss the request, of course."  
  
"And why would Rika wish to do that?" Renamon coldly asked him, not at all liking his presumption. 'It's Rika's decision to make, not this little toad,' she thought.  
  
Rio glared at Renamon, for a moment forgetting his fear of her, "It has never been done in this realm! I know that the land of Ohtori alows such things, but..."  
  
Rika smiled slightly as she calmed them both, "I will hear their petition, first. Then I will make my decision on the matter."  
  
"Of course, m'lady," Rio bowed.  
  
A guard swiftly pushed open the great doors to the hall, and Renamon putting a hand gently on Rika's shoulder to stop her from stepping forward. "Must we walk through the crowd?" Renamon asked her Lady softly.  
  
"Sorry," Rika murmured back. She smiled up at Renamon sweetly, "But I'm quite confident that you can protect me."  
  
Renamon's own lips quirked slightly, "I'm so glad."  
  
Rika strode forward, Renamon shadowing her closely as they walked down the central aisle to the chair Rika usually officiated from. Renamon scanned the room restlessly as they walked, her body coiled and ready to move against anyone who would threaten Rika.  
  
Renamon carefully checked the podium, then let Rika sit down on the chair. Renamon had asked Rika why she used such a plain thing, not an real throne, and Rika had smiled at her wryly saying, "It helps keep me humble."  
  
As had become the custom Renamon loudly declared, "All those who would threaten Lady Rika, you will not live to regret it."  
  
The crowd knew that she meant every word, too. 'Rumours of what happened at the noodle stand must have already spread,' Rika noted. They had been eating, Rika along with Renamon in her human form, when Renamon saw something just behind Rika. She tore the chopstick she was holding with her teeth, then tossing the sharpened wood over Rika's shoulder, and the knife weilding assasin had fallen dead to the ground.  
  
Renamon had lead her away, her arm protectively across Rika's shoulders. She felt shaken, somehow, even though she knew that the assasins were still chasing her. It had been so peaceful the last few days, her guard had gone down a little bit. 'But Renamon,' she thought as she looked up at her protector admiringly, 'was still ready for anything.'  
  
Rika dealt with the land dispute simply, quizing both parties on the ownership of the valley that they both claimed. Not recieving an useful answer, she instead claimed the disputed strip of land between their properties for the crown. Both men were forbidden to trespass there, and Rika hoped that it would give them time to cool off a bit.  
  
"Nicely done," Renamon murmured with a smile.  
  
Rika felt surprisingly pleased on hearing that, whispering back to her "Thank you."  
  
Rio tapped his staff on the floor loudly, getting a fierce look from Renamon. Quite nervously he squeaked, "Next!"  
  
The two women made their way up to the front, recieving a few glares as they moved on. The taller, long haired one shielded her companion, returning the gazes calmly. Her shorter friend looked a bit more delicate on the surface, but when Rika met her eyes by chance, she saw strength there.  
  
"My name is Kari," the young woman with short, brown hair declaired calmly.  
  
"And I am Yolei," the taller woman bowed slightly.  
  
"Yolie, Kari," Rika said to them calmly, "what is your petition?"  
  
Surprisingly it was Kari who stepped forward, "We have come seeking your permision so that we may be married."  
  
Rika looked over at Yolie who smiled, "Somethig that I have long looked forward to."  
  
Poor Rio looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel, Rika noted with a smile. Gently she said, "This is quite different than our ancient traditions, ladies. Why should I grant this request?"  
  
"I have loved her since I was a child," Yolie looked into Kari's eyes, "she holds my heart in her hands. I would never be parted from her."  
  
Kari nodded gravely, "She is my soulmate, m'lady. I would be less than I am, if I were to be parted from her."  
  
Rika looked into both youg women's eyes, reading the sincerity in them. She knew that if she granted this request, there would be consequences. The priests would be angry, not to mention the more conservative nobles. She felt Renamon's hand on her shoulder, a comforting, steadying pressure, and she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Kari, Yolie, I grant you my leave to be betrothed to each other," Rika said softly. The crowd erupted, only to be quelled by a glare from Renamon. Rika looked out at the noble born who filled the chamber, "They're intent is sincere, and by our laws there is NO reason to deny them!"  
  
"Thank you," Kari spoke up happily, and Yolie nodded as well, her eyes briming with tears.  
  
"I may not have done you any favors," Rika said to them softly as she looked out at the discontented crowd.  
  
"We can bear it," Yolie answered softly, "as long as we are together."  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Five

Part Five: Taking a day off.  
  
Rio held his tongue, but only until they had left the court chambers and were in a private chamber nearby. "How could you?!" he demanded of Rika disbelievingly, stepping up to almost shout his words into her face.  
  
Renamon moved like a shot to shove him back from Rika with only one hand, her expression nearly murderous as she said, "I do not care for your tone, sir. Moderate it, or else."  
  
Rio paled at the fierce look on her face and took another step away from them.  
  
Rika gently put her hand on Renamon's arm, and her protector visibly worked to control her temper. She looked at Rio and Rika asked him softly, but with intensity, "Can you tell me of one law that forbids them their request? Even one?"  
  
Rio sighed softly, admitting, "I can't."  
  
Rika continued on, "I will not make my decisions based on whom they might or might not offend. I must follow my conscience, whatever the cost."  
  
It was quite obvious from the look on his face that Rio strongly disagreed with her, and he probably would continue to, but there was something else there as well. A grudging respect was visible as he said, "So be it, milady." With those words, he turned about and marched away.  
  
"Perhaps he's not so much of a toad as you had thought," Rika murmured to Renamon softly once he was gone.  
  
Renamon smiled at her wryly, "Personally, I'd wait to see what he says about you when you're not with him." She shook her head, dismissing him from her thoughts as she asked Rika, "What do you want to do now?"  
  
Rika sighed, "I'll need to prepare for all the formal protests from the priests and noble families, most likely."  
  
Renamon hesitated for a moment, looking down at the young noble lady who was standing before her. She saw the lines of stress that still remained on her face, even with the good night's sleep that she had been getting lately.  
  
"What?" Rika asked, a bit of a flush appearing on her cheeks.  
  
"Sorry," Renamon smiled slightly. Softly she asked, "Instead of waiting for them to trouble you, how would you like to take a day off?"  
  
Rika's face lit up, then she frowned, shaking her head. Softly she said, "The courtiers and nobles would never allow it."  
  
Renamon gave her a smile that could almost be described as evil, "I wasn't thinking of asking them." A little pause, "Do you want to?"  
  
Rika just had to smile back, "Yes."  
  
"Good," and Renamon surprised her by stepping forward and picking Rika up. She cried out softly in surprise, even as she felt those arms holding her gently close. "Put your arms around my neck," Renamon her advised, "and hold on tight."  
  
"Why do I need to..." Rika started, but did what she was told.  
  
"Because of this," Renamon grinned.  
  
Rika gasped, as Renamon bounded down the darkened hallway, then right out the upper floor window. They seemed to hang there in midair, then almost soundlessly dropped down onto a slate roof. Renamon skimmed over the surface then leaped from roof to roof again and again. They soon reached the edge of town, and somehow remained utterly unseen by the townsfolk.  
  
Rika laughed softly, muffling her voice against Renamon's soft, sweet smelling fur. "That was incredible," she told her softly.  
  
"We're not done yet," Renamon said laughingly.  
  
They crossed the fields of golden wheat at the edge of town soundlessly, leaving almost no sign of their passage behind them. The cool forest embraced them both, as Renamon moved through it like it was her natural home. She leapt up into the tree branches, continuing on soundlessly.  
  
"It's beautiful," Rika murmured, looking about her in awe.  
  
Renamon slowed just a bit, the leaves swirling about them for a moment, "Yes it is."  
  
They reached a massive stone face, and like a cat Renamon climbed it easily. It seemed such a harsh place, almost stark against the soft green of the forest, and Rika began to wonder just where Renamon was taking her. They came to the top, and Renamon leaped down, bringing them to a rest upon... a field of green.  
  
It was almost like an oasis, this place of vibrant green concealed in cold, hard rock. A few trees grew up, gathering sunlight, and the ground was covered with springy, soft grass. A spring burbled up water that Rika just knew would be both cool and sweet.  
  
"It's.. wonderful," Rika murmured as Renamon gently set her down, knowing that her words were completely inadequate.  
  
"I found it years ago," Renamon said softly, "and it became my refuge, when my life grew too difficult. I've never told anyone else about it, until now."  
  
Rika looked at her, her eyes wide, "But, what if I spoil it for you?"  
  
With a gentle smile on her face Renamon said, "You could never do that."  
  
Rika smiled back at her, a few tears glinting in her eyes as she said, "Thank you." She took a few steps, then sat down to pull off her pair of boots, then strip off her socks. With a blissful sigh she wriggled her bare toes in the grass.  
  
Renamon just had to smile at such obvious enjoyment. The tall kitsune paced over to a large stone nearby the spring, and with a surprising show of strength rolled it aside. Beneath was a cache of supplies, kept chilled by the waters of the spring beside it.  
  
The bag of wine Renamon pulled out caused Rika to raise her eyebrow in question. Renamon laughed softly, "I was assured that it would age well." She uncorked it, took a sniff, and her smile broadened, "It seems I chose well."  
  
Renamon passed the wine over, and Rika took a tentative drink. Her eyes widened and she gasped, "Whoo! That's got some kick."  
  
Renamon drew out dried meats and some preserved fruit, carrying them over to Rika's side. She accepted the wine back and took a drink, before setting it down between them. "Hmm, jerky," Renamon pulled some off with her teeth before passing it on to Rika.  
  
As Rika accepted it she softly said, "I'm glad you chose to share this place with me."  
  
Renamon had a slice of fruit, while she carefully considered her answer. "I've never known anyone more worthy," she finally said. It wasn't quite what Renamon really wanted to say to Rika, but for now it would serve.  
  
Rika didn't choose to answer her verbally, instead she simply lay her hand over Renamon's and squeezed it gently.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Six

Part Six: The day off continues.  
  
Rio paced his little office, his expression deeply pained. A guard rushed inside and the brown haired man turned to demand, "Did you find her?"  
  
The young man shook his head, "No, sir."  
  
"Where on earth is she?" Rio muttered despairingly.  
  
Miles away in a hidden oasis of green, the girl in question lay back on soft grass, happily looking up at the clear blue sky. Laying nearby her a fox woman stretched out, listening to her speak attentively as they passed a bag of wine back and forth.  
  
With a great deal amusement in her voice Rika said to her companion, "I bet Rio is having kittens right about now."  
  
Renamon chuckled softly in agreement but added, "It'll be good for him."  
  
"He is just a bit tightly wound, isn't he?" Rika laughed.  
  
"That is an understatement," Renamon agreed. She turned slightly to the small pile of dried snacks sitting between them and picked one out, munching happily on a piece of beef jerky. As she did so, she took the opportunity to look over at Rika again.  
  
The redheaded girl's hair blew gently in the breeze, Rika's green eyes closed as she soaked up a bit of sun. Her posture was relaxed, and Renamon realized that it was the first time she had seen her so utterly relaxed. At least, while the girl was awake. Looking at her, Renamon wondered what Rika was thinking about, and if she was honest with herself, what she thought of her.  
  
"Renamon?" Rika asked quietly.  
  
"Yes?" Renamon was jerked from her thoughts by the question. Rika's green eyes looked at her, her gaze strangely soft and warm and so very different than the intensity she could summon in court or dealing with difficult issues.  
  
Rika hesitated, as if she was unsure how to begin. "I awoke in the night," she finally said to Renamon softly, "I'm still not quite sure why." With a gentle smile, "You were holding me, keeping me safe in your arms."  
  
Rika didn't sound too angry about it, Renamon noted with a burst of relief. "I'm sorry," Renamon said softly...  
  
"Don't be sorry," Rika smiled, laying her hand back over Renamon's, "I haven't slept that well in years. But why?"  
  
"You weren't sleeping well," Renamon looked over to gaze into those green eyes and said, "I watched over you at night, and even when you fell asleep you would toss and turn, as if haunted by your dreams. Finally I knelt at your side, stroking your hair, and that seemed to help. But once I left, you were troubled again."  
  
"So you lay down beside me," Rika said.  
  
"Yes," Renamon nodded, waiting to see Rika's reaction.  
  
Rika squeezed Renamon's hand gently and surprised her with a softly murmured, "Thank you." With an impish little smile she added, "And I hope you will lay with me tonight, to guard me from bad dreams again."  
  
Renamon chuckled softly, "It would be an honor."  
  
Rika looked over at the kitsune, taking in the long, sleekly graceful form that was laying there so comfortably beside her. There were so many different sides to her that Renamon still occasionally managed to surprise Rika.  
  
The face she showed to outsiders was that of the gravely serious bodyguard, but it was in private that her humor came out. After some of Rika's meetings Renamon would make such witty comments about those that had attended that she couldn't help but laugh until she cried. Kindness, compassion, intelligence, all were qualities that Renamon possessed in abundance.  
  
Sadly, Rika wondered how often people looked past the fox-face to discover those qualities. She rather suspected it was not very often.  
  
Renamon slid to her knees, then rose up stretching. "I got a bit sweaty carrying you here," the kitsune said to Rika quietly and nodded over to the deep pool that had collected by the spring, "would you mind if I wash?"  
  
"Certainly. But isn't it cold?" Rika blinked.  
  
Renamon shrugged slightly as she walked towards the spring, "I've faced much worse." She slid her arm guards off first, then unwound the leggings before hopping into the pool.  
  
The startled cry Renamon gave made Rika grin against her will. Obviously the water had been a bit colder than even she had been expecting. It was quite funny watching Renamon quickly douse her body, rinsing the dried sweat away before bounding back out of the water.  
  
"Cold!" Renamon shuddered, shaking her furry body vigorously to get the water off, and quite unintentionally dousing Rika.  
  
"Ack," Rika gasped at being splattered with the cold spray.  
  
Renamon looked mortified, "I'm sorry. I completely forgot!"  
  
Rika just had to laugh then at the look on Renamon's face. "It's all right," she reassured her while chuckling softly, "no harm done." Rika made a face at how her now quite damp clothes felt and began to pull them off.  
  
Renamon whirled around, looking away as she heard Rika undressing. She had escorted Rika in the baths, of course, a good bodyguard had to be with her charge always. But somehow, this seemed to bother her more, though Renamon wasn't certain why.  
  
Rika smiled, leaving her pants and shirt stretched out on a rock to dry. Clad in her bra and panties she put a hand on Renamon's shoulder, "It's all right, everything's still covered." When Renamon turned to Rika she quite reasonably pointed out, "You go around nude all the time. I wouldn't have thought it would bother you."  
  
A faint blush visible even under the fur, Renamon gestured down to the fur covering her body and said, "I'm still covered, more or less." Rika looked her up and down and Renamon's blush intensified as she asked, "What?"  
  
"I'm a bit envious of the fur," Rika admitted to her softly, thinking of how soft it had felt against her cheek at night. She reached out to gently stroke along Renamon's softly furred shoulder, and the tall kitsune shuddered.  
  
"That felt good," Renamon admitted.  
  
Rika looked up at Renamon and for a moment was tempted to continue stroking, but she wasn't sure how that would be received. So with a gentle sigh she stepped back, shivering a bit as a breeze blew, "Hope my clothes dry soon."  
  
Renamon gently drew her over to a sunny spot. She sat down, drawing Rika down beside her and pulled Rika close to her warm fur as she softly said, "I'll keep you warm."  
  
Rika could feel herself blushing, and prayed that Renamon wouldn't notice.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Seven

Part Seven: A Revelation...  
  
They lay there in the sun for an unknown length of time, Renamon gently holding the slimmer body of Rika close to her own. The girl's breathing gradually dropped off, and Renamon realized that she had fallen asleep.  
  
'Must have been the wine,' Renamon thought with a smile.  
  
Rika's red hair fell gently about her face. A beautiful, lively face, that was rendered peaceful by the balm of sleep. She was such a mass of contradictions, Renamon wondered if she would ever fully understand her. She could be as hard as rock guarding the honor of her lands, but also held a gentle side, like when she granted Kari and Yolie's petition. She always sought to do what she thought was right, no matter the personal cost.  
  
'And what of I?' Renamon wondered. She still didn't understand the instant connection she had felt upon meeting Rika. She didn't know why she couldn't slay the girl as commanded by the guildmaster. And she certainly didn't understand how a girl like Rika had so quickly become the focus of her entire existence. But Rika was that focus, there was no denying that.  
  
Rika snuggled in a bit closer to the warmth of Renamon's fur. 'And what will I do when the time comes for her to leave me?' Renamon wondered. Someday, she would find a way to stop the assassins of Lord Takato, freeing Rika from needing her as a bodyguard. 'And what will happen to me then?' she thought sadly.  
  
Rika stirred, then she looked up sleepily into Renamon's eyes with her own shockingly green ones, "I would never ask you to leave me."  
  
"I... said that aloud?" Renamon blinked in honest surprise.  
  
"No," Rika shook her head, her own eyes widening somewhat. "I heard what you were thinking, when you were holding me," Rika murmured.  
  
'What on earth?' Renamon wondered. She stepped away from Rika carefully to ask her, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"No," Rika looked a bit shaken, "it only seems to work when we are touching."  
  
Renamon nodded slightly, and Rika could see from the grave expression on her face that she was thinking furiously. "First I will take you back home," she finally said, "Then I will leave immediately, never to return."  
  
"No!" Rika exclaimed, then softly, "Why?"  
  
Renamon hesitated, "You heard my thoughts, Rika." More softly she added, "You know how I feel about..." she trailed off.  
  
"Me," Rika nodded thoughtfully. Gathering up her will Rika met Renamon's eyes, "If I have become the focus of your life, so too have you become the focus of mine. To be parted from you, it would be like losing a part of myself."  
  
"Rika, you don't understand," Renamon started to say, only to be cut off by the younger woman's curt gesture.  
  
"You're right, I don't understand," Rika said intensely, "I don't understand why having you protect me makes my heart skip a beat. I don't understand why I can miss you even when you're gone only a few moments." She smiled wryly, "I don't understand why, when you're holding me in your arms, I want you to do so much more."  
  
At that last statement, Renamon blushed slightly, making Rika wonder if she too might share that certain desire.  
  
"I don't understand any of it," Rika smiled gently. "But the only way either of us will ever understand," she finished, "is if we stay together."  
  
"I didn't know," Renamon said softly. She smiled at Rika tentatively, and Rika felt her heart lift as she smiled back.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Rika quietly asked her.  
  
With a teasing little smile Renamon said, "First we get you dressed, then I'll take us both home. And together we'll try to figure out what's going on."  
  
Rika flushed a bit, noticing that yes, she was still prancing about in just her bra and panties. With all the excitement, she had forgotten her state of undress. She quickly picked up her now dry clothes from the grass with a slight blush, "Good idea."  
  
Renamon kept her head averted while she packed the wine and food away in the storage cache, only rising one Rika gave her a wave. She offered her hand to the girl, "Shall we?"  
  
Rika took that hand, bracing herself for another rush of thoughts and feelings, only to feel nothing unusual. "It didn't happen again," Rika said softly.  
  
"No, it didn't," Renamon agreed, "interesting." She swept Rika up into her arms again, holding the girl close.  
  
"I wonder why?" a frowning Rika wondered. It had been very strange, feeling and thinking what Renamon had done, but it had also felt good, somehow. She was even a bit surprised to realize that she actually missed it.  
  
"I don't know," Renamon murmured as they left the little oasis. "I wish I knew more about my kind," she said as she silently made her way down the cliff and into the forest, "such knowledge might answer a great many of our questions."  
  
"There is a man who claims to be a mystic in the village," Rika offered, "he says that he knows a great deal of the creatures of magic. He might be able to help."  
  
"Indeed," Renamon murmured thoughtfully, "what is his name?"  
  
"Henry, I believe," Rika frowned.  
  
They moved through the forest greenery almost completely silently, swiftly coming into sight of the small town. Stealthily they made their way unobserved to the castle itself, then finally up to Rika's own set of bed chambers. Renamon put Rika down gently, and for just a moment Rika got a flash of reluctance from Renamon.  
  
The kitsune straightened smoothly, "We should let Rio know that we've returned."  
  
"Do we have to?" Rika sighed.  
  
Renamon was visibly fighting back a smile as she said, "The poor fellow had been dealing with your absence for nearly a day. We can at least let him know you've back."  
  
"He's going to yell at me again," Rika noted.  
  
The smile Renamon gave her was wicked, "You mean, he'll try to yell at you."  
  
Rika had to smile back, "True."  
  
Thankfully, Rio was so happy at finally having Rika back home that he didn't even yell at her. Also, the forbidding presence of Renamon glowering down at him probably also helped in his decision to hold his tongue.  
  
Tired, Rika began to retire for the night under Renamon's thoughtful gaze. Rika climbed into her bed, then she looked up at Renamon expectantly.  
  
"What?" Renamon blinked.  
  
"Aren't you going to guard me from nightmares?" Rika asked with a little smile.  
  
"I thought... well, after today..." Renamon fumbled.  
  
"Please?" Rika mustered as much appeal as she could and put it in her eyes.  
  
"Oh course," Renamon gently lay down by Rika, enfolding her safely in her arms.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Eight

Part Eight  
  
"Angel," Renamon murmured, crouched down on the rooftop, making herself as small of a target as possible.  
  
The tall blonde stood there with a deceptive kind of casualness, looking almost as if she was merely out on a summer's walk. But instead they were locked in mortal combat, two assassins trying to determine who might be the best.  
  
"You've gone soft," Angel murmured, "soft and stupid."  
  
"Try that attack again," Renamon answered her coolly, "and see how slow I am."  
  
Angel's smile appeared suddenly, then it was gone as she leapt up to the attack, her short sword gleaming in the near darkness. Renamon went up and over her, unleashing a storm of diamond shaped blades, but Angel managed to roll clear. Barely.  
  
"Maybe you haven't gone soft," Angel admitted as she reached up to wipe a bit of blood from a cut on her cheek.  
  
"Being attacked regularly does help keep one sharp," Renamon commented, speaking as one professional to another.  
  
"I won't insult you by offering the opportunity to return to the guild again," Angel stood up straight, holding her sword in the ready position.  
  
"Good," Renamon stood as well, meeting the woman's unspoken challenge. "And I won't insult you by asking if you want to give up," she said with a certain amount of regret, "I know that you have vowed to finish the assignment."  
  
"Thank you," Angel nodded formally. They stood there a few moments, "I suppose there's only one thing left to do."  
  
"Yes," Renamon agreed.  
  
They moved almost as one, running right at each other. The blades gleamed in Renamon's hands, a light matched by the steadily held sword of Angel. Their path's crossed, there was a flash of light, then they both swiftly came to a stop.  
  
Renamon swayed, dropping to her knees as she hissed in pain, bringing her hand to her side. It came away bloody, the fur matted and sticky with gore.  
  
Angel looked up at the sky a moment, the moon shining above. "It's beautiful," she sighed. She turned to Renamon and tried to smile, "Well struck..." It was almost as if the last of her strength fled at that moment, her body falling limply from the rooftop, stone dead.  
  
'A guild apprentice will come to retrieve the body,' Renamon thought grimly as she forced herself to her unsteady feet, 'I have my own problems to deal with.'  
  
Renamon managed to make her way across the rooftops silently even with her wound. She soon found herself on Rika's balcony, tapping gently on the window in the code that she and Rika had agreed upon weeks before.  
  
"Renamon, I was waiting for.." Rika flung open the window, only to stop in alarm. "You're hurt!" she cried out.  
  
"Wasn't quite fast enough," Renamon tried to make light of it.  
  
"Come on inside," Rika quickly got herself under Renamon's arm and helped support her weight as they both went inside. "The cut doesn't look too deep," she murmured as she helped Renamon sit on the bedside.  
  
"Just painful and messy," Renamon acknowledged. 'I just hope that Angel hasn't taken to poisoning her blade,' she thought.  
  
Rika's face paled, "Poison?!"  
  
Renamon looked up at her in surprise before saying, "The mind link strikes once again." More gently she added, "It's not likely, Rika. Angel was never one to use poison, she felt it was dishonorable. I doubt she'd change her mind just because she was coming after us."  
  
"Sorry," Rika smiled, carefully examining the wound. "It's hard to see with the fur in the way," she said softly.  
  
Renamon's body shimmered in the darkness, shrinking slightly as she changed form. "Is this better?" the fully human Renamon asked.  
  
"Ick," Rika made a face at the now clearly visible wound, a long but shallow cut in Renamon's side. Gathering up some bandages she carefully cleaned the wound with a cloth dampened in a basin of night chilled water  
  
Renamon hissed softly, "Cold!"  
  
"Sorry," Rika smiled slightly, thinking back to the time at the mountain spring. Once she was sure the wound was clean she began to bandage, carefully wrapping the bands of cloth around Renamon's ribs. "All done," Rika sat back with a smile.  
  
Renamon smiled as she levered herself up to a sitting position, "Thank you very much."  
  
Rika blushed suddenly, realizing that she had been tending to an entirely nude young woman. "I'll get you a shirt," she blurted as she turned away.  
  
Renamon looked confused, then her eyes widened slightly, "I'm sorry, Rika," she said, "I'll return to my kitsune form."  
  
"No," Rika said forcefully, "you might rip the bandages."  
  
Renamon had to nod, "A good point." More softly, "I don't know if I will ever understand human's attitudes about clothing."  
  
Rika surprised her with a laugh, "I don't know that I always do, either." She rummaged around her closet a bit before coming up with a bundle of cloth which she handed to Renamon, "This was a bit too long form me, but I think it might fit you."  
  
Renamon shook it out cautiously, revealing a long old fashioned night gown. "Pink?" she made a face at the bright color.  
  
"And what's wrong with pink?" a smirking Rika asked, knowing full well that she hadn't worn that color in a great many years.  
  
Renamon gave her a disapproving look, then sighed softly. She slipped it on rather uncomfortably, nearly getting tangled up before finally getting it on. "How do I look?" the pink clad Renamon asked cheerfully.  
  
Rika took one look at her and broke out laughing.  
  
"That's about what I thought," Renamon agreed. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Rika, waiting until the laughter died down.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rika wiped at her eyes, "it just so does not suit you." She shook her head, "I suspect you would be the boxers and night-shirt type."  
  
Renamon nodded slightly, "Perhaps I should try that, then."  
  
Without intending to, Rika yawned mightily. "Sorry," she blushed.  
  
Renamon looked out the window, "It's at best only past midnight, you should try to get back to sleep." She looked away a bit nervously, "If you wish, I can stay with you like this."  
  
Rika blushed brighter, "Please."  
  
Renamon let Rika settled down first, then she slipped into bed behind the younger girl. She felt Rika stiffen and softly asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"This will just take some getting used to," Rika softly answered. They snuggled there together, and after some time passed they fell sound asleep.  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Nine

Part Nine  
  
They made their way through the crowd carefully, moving towards the larger hut sitting at the edge of the busy marketplace. Stalls selling fabrics, food, and many other things were all around them, but the two remained focused on their goal. Renamon stood protectively over Rika, her eyes moving constantly over the people around them.  
  
Rika pulled her brown cloak up over her head, not necessarily to disguise itself but to keep the sun off of her pale face. Softly, "His home is over here."  
  
"So do you think this wise man can be of help to us?" Renamon looked down at Rika to murmur quietly.  
  
"It's said that he knows much of the great mysteries of this world," Rika answered her. Seeing Renamon's rather dubious look she added with a slight smile, "I'm not sure about that myself, but he's certainly proven his skills in herbal lore and medicine."  
  
They reached the door to the larger hut, noticing a discrete sign mounted on the wall. 'Henry,' the name simply read, and just bellow it was added, 'Herbalist and scholar.' Renamon reached out and thumped the door firmly.  
  
"Go away!" the male voice yelled at them from within.  
  
Rika and Renamon exchanged a long look, then Rika called out to him, "We have an appointment to see the magister."  
  
"And we are not going away until we do," Renamon added coolly.  
  
A moment of silence, "All right, then."  
  
Renamon opened up the door for Rika, taking a moment to look around there cautiously before letting her go in. The hut was a mess, stuffed full with vials, books, scrolls and other artifacts of many kinds. "It looks safe," she said, adding with a smile, "I suspect the biggest danger is one of these piles of books falling on us."  
  
"I was just thinking of that," Rika agreed as they carefully made their way inside, trying not to knock over any of the different piles of stuff.  
  
The young man stumbled his way forward, rubbing at a pair of glasses while clearly not noticing the dust that covered him, "Sorry, I was just sorting out my store room, and..." He looked up, and stopped dead in surprise. "Kitsune," he murmured softly.  
  
"Well, at least he knows what you are," Rika sighed.  
  
"Right," he blushed slightly and fumbled with his glasses before offering his hand to Renamon, "I'm Henry, a herbalist and scholar."  
  
Renamon took the hand gently, "Renamon. I take it you've met Lady Rika before?"  
  
Henry blushed, "Sorry."  
  
Rika chuckled, "We've already been introduced." She looked up at Renamon, "Shortly after I came to power one of the minor nobles tried to have him burned as a witch."  
  
"Considering his obviously unburned state, I assume you were successful," Renamon noted as she looked the scruffy young man over.  
  
"Barely," a smiling Henry agreed. He looked a bit abashed, "I owe the Lady Rika a great debt, and I hope that I can be of service to you both."  
  
"You said I was a Kitsune," Renamon quietly said after Henry cleared some books and papers off two old chairs and waved them to the seats, "but I know little about my kind. I was taken in as a orphan child, and have never known my own kind."  
  
'Her own kind,' Rika thought a bit sadly, drinking some of the remarkably good tea that the scholar had made up for them. 'And what if she chooses to see out the other Kitsune someday? What will I do then?' she wondered.  
  
Renamon reached out to take Rika's hand as she softly said, "I heard that." With a gentle smile, "I would not leave you, Rika."  
  
Henry looked clearly confused by what was going on, and the two didn't choose to enlighten him. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'll tell you what I know of the Kitsune, and you can stop me as needed, all right?"  
  
"That sounds good," Rika smiled.  
  
"The Kitsune are a mysterious race of forest dwellers," Henry looked quite academic as he lectured them, "with fox-like forms that help them thrive in that environment. With their marvelous speed, strength and agility they're fearsome in battle, and often stand guard over certain places, like holy sites or places of great power."  
  
"Or people?" Renamon asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, indeed," Henry agreed quite cheerfully, "that's why I thought that Rika had chosen you as her bodyguard in the first place." He tipped his head to the side thoughtfully, "Where was I... oh, yes! The Kitsune have great physical abilities as well as certain mystical gifts, the greatest of them being the power of transformation."  
  
"I've seen Renamon shapechange myself," Rika sounded confused, "but I don't understand how it's such a powerful ability."  
  
"Not just a shapechange," Henry shook his head, "I mean transforming into a higher state. A Kitsune can learn to assume other forms, each one more powerful than the last. But I understand that it's very difficult, and only the elder Kitsune can do it."  
  
"There was something that I wanted to ask you about," Renamon leaned forward, an new intensity visible in her gaze.  
  
"Yes?" Henry looked a bit nervous.  
  
"When I first met Lady Rika," Renamon smiled over at her, "I felt a deep bond with her. I wanted to... protect her, somehow, even though we were strangers."  
  
Henry had an odd look on his face, "Oh dear." He got up and began to rummage through the books mumbling, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."  
  
"What?" Rika looked worried.  
  
"Just a moment," Henry accidentally knocked a pile of books over, Renamon smoothly reaching out to catch them. "Thanks," he grabbed at a book that was uncovered, flipping through it's pages before gasping out, "A-ha!"  
  
"What?" Renamon tried the question herself this time, putting a much more dangerous undertone in her own voice.  
  
Henry paled a bit before he quickly cleared his throat and read, "When eyes meet eyes, a soul touches one another, two bound eternal to the end of days." He closed the book with a thump, "When Kitsune fall in love they do so at first sight." A slight smile, "They seem to know their soul mates almost as soon as they meet them."  
  
"I..." Renamon looked rather like she had been hit in the back of the head. She looked over at Rika, "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Rika reached out to put a reassuring hand on Renamon's, "No, I don't mind at all."  
  
"It also means that if something happens to you, Lady Rika, then Renamon will not be long with this world," Henry added.  
  
"What?" Rika blurted.  
  
"According to this," Henry lifted the book, "Kitsune rarely survive the death of their partners. They will themselves to die, basically, to follow the one they love."  
  
Both Rika and Renamon looked at each other in stunned shock...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Note: the 'eyes meet eyes' line is a bit of a steal from the comic book series 'Elfquest' by Wendy and Richard Pini. 


	11. Ten

Part Ten  
  
"You promised me," Lord Takato growled out angrily, "that Lady Rika would be dead, and I'd finally be able to ascend to the throne of the realm!" He pushed his brown hair back from his face in a frustrated gesture, "But that witch still lives!"  
  
The man who was dressed all in black smiled a cold, dangerous little smile. "What?" he asked him softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Devimon," Takato paled, taking a half step backward.  
  
"It's quite all right," Devimon actually smiled slightly, but there was nothing at all warm in his steady gaze. With a name that was whispered to strike fear in the hearts of children across many nations, Devimon was not a man to cross lightly. "I made a promise to you, and so did you to me," he reminded Takato firmly.  
  
The young man gulped loudly.  
  
"If I removed the obstacle that Lady Rika has become to you," Devimon suddenly took a step forward, raising a black gloved hand to gently sweep some of Takato's hair from his face, "you vowed to make the realm a haven to my assassin's guild."  
  
"I'll keep that promise," Takato stammered out.  
  
"Then I will keep mine," Devimon said pleasantly. His eyes narrowed slightly as he added, "I must make Renamon pay, for betraying the guild."  
  
"I heard," Takato offered softly, "that she slew your apprentice, Lady Devimon."  
  
"That is yet another debt she owes me," Devimon smiled at him slightly then as he turned about, he simply disappeared.  
  
Takato looked about him wildly, gazing into the shadows of the chamber fearfully for a few moments until he felt certain that he was really gone. Then with a soft sigh he slumped down into the ornate chair at the head of his long dining table. An opulent meal was laid out for him, but suddenly the young man wasn't feeling hungry.  
  
'For all those years I carefully groomed myself,' Takato thought to himself glumly as he looked about the beautifully decorated dining hall of his family keep, 'presenting the perfect image of a sovereign so that I could be chosen to rule over the realm.' A sudden scowl marked his face, 'But instead they chose that... damn child!'  
  
Across his mind's eye images of the redheaded girl appeared, her honest shock at being chosen for the task, her earnest attempts to dissuade the council in naming her. 'Like any of the nobles really bought that innocent act,' Takato thought to himself bitterly.  
  
To make matters worse, almost as soon as Rika had gained power she had begun to make sweeping changes to the entire realm. She ordered her taxes to be reduced, and forced the landowners all over the realm to do the same. She listened to the appeals of the common people, and actually leant their word the same weight as any of the noble born.  
  
And then there was the Kari and Yolie decision! Rika had completely ignored the traditional right of a nobleborn to marry off any unwed daughters, and now... Takato puffed out a furious breath. Now the daughters of nobility were actually beginning to speak out, to stand against the rightful rule of their fathers and brothers.  
  
Takato didn't know what hideous, evil plan that Rika was hatching next, but he just knew that it would have dire consequences for the entire realm.  
  
"Would you like the red, blue or brown?" Rika asked, holding up the bolts of fabric in the seamstress' room.  
  
"Brown, please," Renamon blinked, standing there in her human form amid all the clutter of the large chamber. A young seamstress circled her thoughtfully, in the process of fitting the slim young woman with some new clothes.  
  
Rika frowned slightly, "Why did I know you were going to choose that?" She shook her head, "Why do you always choose such a plain color?"  
  
Renamon smiled at her gently, "Brown is a color that few notice, and it allows me to blend in easier. I'd rather an enemy did not know I was there, until I'm ready to strike."  
  
"Hmm," Rika nodded, if a bit reluctantly. She brightened, "But I'm also having you fitted for one of our military uniforms. You can wear it to the next dance we hold."  
  
Renamon opened her mouth to protest that, then closed it with a soft snap. By the look on Rika's face it clearly meant a great deal to the young woman. "All right," Renamon nodded to her slightly in defeat, "I'll do it."  
  
Rika smiled at her happily, "Good." She paused a moment then added, "I'll make sure to save the first dance for you."  
  
Renamon's eyes widened slightly. By ancient tradition the first dance of the ruler of the realm was saved for the wife or consort of that ruler. She smiled slightly, "Are you sure about this, Rika? You know what sort of message that might send."  
  
"It's the message that I want sent," Rika said seriously. A slight smile, "I'm in love with you, Renamon, and I do not care who knows about it."  
  
Renamon took a step forward, moving over to Rika's side. "And I, you," she reached out to tenderly brush the shorter redhead's hair back. Rika tilted her face up slightly, eyes closed, and with a slight smile Renamon bent to press her lips to Rika's.  
  
They separated, and a smiling Rika noticed the seamstress' wide eyed gaze. "We rely on your discretion, Mimi," Rika gaze her a smile.  
  
"Of course, my lady," Mimi curtsied slightly. She gave Renamon an admiring glance, "Let's finish fitting your handsome young woman."  
  
Rika laughed softly, gently pushing the slightly uncomfortable looking Renamon toward her. "It's times like this," Renamon muttered softly under her breath, "that I wish I could easily transform my clothes, too."  
  
"It's not so bad," Mimi smirked, "with some of the more... lecherous nobles, I'm not all that careful with my needles." She chuckled softly at the look on Renamon's face, "Don't worry, you've been a perfect gentleman."  
  
"She is that," Rika agreed cheerfully. She looked over at Mimi, "Could you take the measurements for my gown while you're here?"  
  
"At least someone else will have to go through this torture," Renamon muttered while bolts of fabric were pinned around her. "Ow!"  
  
"Torture?" Mimi waved a long needle about threateningly while Rika chuckled.  
  
A few moments after Mimi left, Renamon shifted back to her Kitsune form and gently pulled the smiling Rika into an embrace. Softly she murmured to her, "You do know that she's the biggest gossip in town, right?"  
  
"Why do you think I hired her for this?" Rika asked cheerfully as she snuggled into the warmth of Renamon's fur. Softly she added, "This way my guests will all know what to expect, and there'll be no outcry."  
  
"You're a very devious woman, Rika," Renamon said admiringly.  
  
Rika stepped back, going over to pour them each a glass of juice. She nodded her head to Renamon, "I've had a very good teacher."  
  
"You've taught me a great deal as well," Renamon said innocently, smiling to herself slightly as Rika's cheeks colored.  
  
"I have no idea what you mean," Rika smiled. She looked off into the distance thoughtfully, "So much has changed in the months since you came into my life."  
  
"No more than for me," Renamon agreed. She looked down, "I've never had a partner before, one who's life as value as much as my own."  
  
"That almost sounds like our marriage vows," Rika murmured.  
  
"Then why don't we?" Renamon answered.  
  
Why don't we what?" Rika looked over at her curiously.  
  
"Get married," Renamon said. There was a long moment of silence as it finally registered, what Renamon just said.  
  
Rika was looking at her wide eyed. "Did you just propose?" she asked faintly.  
  
Renamon gulped. "Yes," she said nervously, "yes, I did."  
  
Tears glinted in Rika's eyes. "Yes," she beamed, "I accept."  
  
THWACK!  
  
Renamon shoved Rika down as the bolt flew in the open window, digging into the wall. She covered the girl's body with her own as Renamon gazed out the window, but the archer was gone. "Are you all right?" she asked Rika worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine," Rika managed a smile. She frowned as she looked at the arrow buried in the wall, "There's something tied on to it."  
  
Renamon tugged at the cord on the arrow, freeing a piece of parchment. She unfolded it carefully, reading it silently as her expression grew more and more grave.  
  
"What is it?" Rika finally had to ask.  
  
"A challenge," Renamon finally said softly, "from the master of the Assassin's guild."  
  
To be continued... 


	12. Eleven

Part Eleven  
  
"You aren't seriously considering accepting the challenge, are you?" Rika demanded. The little redhead looked up at Renamon worriedly, then at the letter from the master of the assassin's guild that the kitsune still held in her hands.  
  
Renamon smiled grimly, "I have little choice, Rika."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rika frowned.  
  
Renamon sighed softly before the fox-woman continued, "This sort of challenge is intended to be a double edged sword, m'love. If I do not choose to accept it he will simply go after you, at a time and place of his own choosing."  
  
Rika paled slightly. With Renamon as her bodyguard she had gotten an education in the arts of the assassin, and she knew how hard it was to stop a determined killer. "How do we know he won't attempt some treachery?" Rika asked.  
  
"He won't," Renamon smiled. "He may be an assassin, but m'lord has a reputation for facing his foes honorably," she explained.  
  
Rika met her bodyguard's eyes and knew that the taller woman had already made up her mind. "When do you have to go?" she finally asked her softly.  
  
Renamon smiled, relieved that Rika wasn't arguing any longer. "A few hours," she said softly, "he wants us to face each other at midnight." Rika made a face and she had to smile back , "More than a bit melodramatic, true."  
  
"Come here," Rika sat down on the side of her bed.  
  
With a quizzical look on her face Renamon paced over to the younger woman's side. With a surprising swiftness Rika grasped her arm and pulled her down to her level, wrapping her arms around her neck and planting a firm kiss on her. They parted most reluctantly, leaving Renamon feeling more than a bit breathless.  
  
"Rika, I.." Renamon barely managed to form words.  
  
Rika reached out to put her finger to Renamon's lips. She smiled at the fox-woman and said, "You are going to come back to me." She tugged the kitsune down beside her on the bed, "And I'm going to give you lots of reasons to."  
  
The kiss this time wasn't gentle, filled with unrestrained passion even as two bodies pressed closer together. Rika all but flipped the taller Renamon, looking down at her on the bed. She let her hands freely explore the furry body even as she brought her lips close to Renamon's ear.  
  
"I've wanted to do this for weeks you know," Rika murmured softly into that ear, "weeks..."  
  
Renamon slid out of the bed, trying not to disturb the soundly sleeping young woman. Today had been a revelation to the kitsune, in so many ways. Emotionally she had accepted the depth of her feelings for Rika, but neither of them had chosen to cross that physical line. Now they finally had, and it was a glorious thing.  
  
Renamon looked down at the sleeping girl, silently swearing that she would do whatever she must to protect her. Rika shifted, her eyes opening up sleepily and Renamon softly said to her, "Go back to sleep."  
  
Rika sat up, pulling the blanket around her shyly. "It's time for you to go," she sighed softly. She fixed Renamon with an intense gaze, "Come back to me, my love."  
  
Renamon walked over to the window before giving Rika a slight smile, "I will, I promise you." With that she leapt out the window, letting the night air ruffle her fur as she dropped. Smoothly she jumped to a nearby roof, then another, silently bounding across the town at night.  
  
The full moon glowed down at her, the cold white light giving the little town an eerie effect. She leapt from shadow to shadow, moving with assurance to the battlefield the letter had specified. Just beyond the town fields of wheat swayed, the golden plants almost ready to be harvested.  
  
As Renamon dropped into the middle of the field she heard a calm voice utter, "Right on time." He seemed to simply appear from the shadows, the tall man all ion black. A long cloak, a bit ragged around the edges swirled about him, his face unnaturally pale in the moonlight. His eyes were piercing, an odd redish tint making them seem to glow.  
  
"Lord Devimon," Renamon nodded slightly in respect. The master of the guild had earned his title, and even though she knew the tricks he used, she was still effected. 'Chalk and oil pales his face, the cloak is ragged intentionally to obscure his motions, his eyes changed by a certain medicine,' she reminded herself, but still it was unnerving...  
  
"You surprised me," Devimon admitted, standing there almost casually. "I knew that you were good, but to defeat Lady Devimon, Angel and all those others? I was certain that one would have slain the pair of you by now," he smiled.  
  
"I wish it hadn't been necessary," Renamon said simply, a bit surprised to realize it was the honest truth. Some of those slain had been her friends once, only their various duties putting them on opposite sides.  
  
"Well said," Devimon nodded. "If I win, both your and Lady Rika's lives are forfeit. What stakes do you demand of the guild?" he asked.  
  
Renamon had spent the entire run here considering just that question. By ancient custom the guild had to allow her to name the stakes, and she chose her words very carefully. "If I win," Renamon said, "the contract on Rika is canceled, and instead a contract is taken out on Lord Takato. If Rika dies by anything other than old age, his life is forfeit."  
  
Devimon's lips twitched in a surprised smile, then he actually laughed aloud. "A wonderful move," he agreed, "with such a contract Takato would strive to protect Lady Rika, lest he die! Most devious. A lieutenant waits nearby, if I fall it will be done."  
  
"Lady Rika is a good teacher," Renamon answered.  
  
Devimon straightened, his face becoming serious once again. "Our battle will be to the death, student," he said softly, "are you ready?"  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
Renamon searched, her vision questing into the shadows, but there was no trace of him. Quelling her fear she closed her eyes, abandoning unreliable vision. Step by step she slowed her heartbeat, quelled her rapid breathing, and finally stood there in a pool of utter silence, perfectly attuned to any out of place sound.  
  
It may have been the cracking of a single twig, the soft swish of a cloak, or any one of a dozen things, but Renamon moved in that instant. The silvery blade flew unerringly from her hand, and a soft cry was heard in the darkness. Opening her eyes she saw Devimon holding his shoulder, a bit of red soaking the dark fabric.  
  
"A few months ago," Devimon murmured, "you would have fallen for that." A knife gleamed in his hand as he suddenly charged her, "To the death."  
  
Renamon answered the charge, running at him. The knife in his hand gleamed, then as they neared he flung something in her eyes! Renamon howled, eyes burning as she backpedaled, feeling the burn as the knife swept across her arm.  
  
Coughing and choking Renamon wiped at her eyes, trying to clear her vision of the burning substance. 'Pepper,' she realized, eyes watering. Devimon paced towards her, his figure blurry in her vision, then Renamon was struck by an inspiration.  
  
"What.." Devimon blurted as Renamon shimmered, then shrank. The orange haired woman grabbed him by the collar, flipping him backwards in one smooth motion.  
  
Her fingers found the blades in her arm guards with the ease of long practice. Renamon threw, the blades flying soundlessly, and with a wet thunk they struck home. One penetrated through the eye into the head, the other straight in puncturing the throat. Either wound would be fatal, both almost guaranteed it.  
  
The young man stepped from the trees as Renamon checked for a pulse and found none. He was already growing cold, no longer looking like some supernatural creature of evil, but instead simply a man, his face chalky white.  
  
"I heard the stakes that you demanded of the guild," the red haired young man said gravely, "and it will be done. The contract on Rika is null and void, and the arrangements that you asked for Takato will be instituted."  
  
"Good," Renamon murmured, cupping the bloody wound on her arm. Her eyes narrowed, "I suspect that m'lord had an agreement with this Takato. That agreement is worth nothing now, so I would advise whomever controls the guild to move it, quickly."  
  
"It will be done," the young man gently collected Devimon's body and was gone into the darkness of the forest.  
  
To be continued.... 


	13. Twelve

Part Twelve  
  
It was surprisingly easy to break into the keep at the very edge of the small kingdom. The guards who were lining the walls were vigilant, of course, but there were shadows aplenty all through the place. Moving along expertly, almost entirely silent, the figure stalked through the halls of the keep searching out a certain prey.  
  
The master bedroom was opulent, decorated with the finest cloth, paintings, and thick rugs. Those heavy rugs made it even easier to move across the floor, muffling any footsteps. The figure paused beside the massive bed, looking down at the brown haired young man and the pretty maiden who was sleeping beside him.  
  
Something, some sense of possible danger, woke the girl from her slumber and she stared wide eyed at the shadow standing beside the bed. Without a word she bolted from the room, leaving the man sleeping away, helpless to avoid his fate.  
  
'It seems that he inspires little loyalty,' the figure mused, casually reaching down to slap at the man's face once, forcefully.  
  
"What in the," Lord Takoto muttered, looking around him in confusion. The brown haired boy saw his guest then, and his face paled, "You?!"  
  
"Do not call your guards," Renamon cautioned him, the tall fox-woman raising a finger, "you'll be dead as soon as you speak."  
  
Takato gulped. Softly he asked, "What do you want?"  
  
"You learn quickly," Renamon murmured. She smiled down at him coldly, "Know this, m'lord. Devimon is dead, and with him the contract on Lady Rika. I'm sure that you have contacts with the Assassin's Guild, they will confirm what I say."  
  
Takato swallowed nervously, the boy quickly realizing that if she was telling him the truth, he was in a great deal of trouble. His eyes narrowed as he took in the bandaged wound on her arm and asked, "So why are you here?"  
  
"You will not attempt to harm Lady Rika ever again," Renamon ordered him quite simply, iron evident in her voice.  
  
"Oh, no?" Takato seemed to find some courage somewhere deep inside of him, "I will not rest until the throne is mine and she is dead, kitsune!"  
  
"That would be most unfortunate," Renamon seemed to be struggling to control her temper, "for you." She smiled, or maybe just bared her gleaming white teeth as she explained, "You see, I have taken out a Guild contract on you, sir. If Lady Rika dies of anything other than natural causes, the Assassins will go after you."  
  
Takato gaped at her. "But," he finally managed to weakly ask, "what if she dies of some injury entirely unconnected to me?"  
  
"Then you'd best make sure that doesn't happen," Renamon simply answered before slipping away into the night.  
  
"oh, god," Takato muttered, then bellowed, "Guards!"  
  
Getting out of the keep was a bit more difficult than getting in was, if only because of Takato's nearly hysterical cries alerting the guards outside. Still, they were running in, and she was going out, so avoiding all the loud young men in the hallways wasn't all that hard. She didn't even have to shape-change, just hide occasionally.  
  
The town was up in arms, but getting away over the rooftops protected her from any irritable servants of Takato. Beside, she noticed the few guards that were out there weren't looking for her all that hard. Obviously, Takato inspired far less loyalty than he might have thought.  
  
Renamon's leaps seemed to eat up the turf below, allowing her to cover ground extremely fast. The carefully tended fields of wheat and barley soon yielded to low hills and rocky terrain, patrolled by the occasional soldier.  
  
From there she quickly reached the Assassin's forest, a place achingly familiar to her. She bounded from tree to tree, eyes open to any danger, but there was none. Indeed, there were no signs that the assassins had been there at all, almost as if they had been erased.  
  
'The lieutenant listened to me,' Renamon mused, 'good.' She had no wish to go after the Guild herself, she still had friends there, but she knew if they lingered here she would have to take steps. Their leaving made things much easier for them all.  
  
Renamon slowed as she reached the edge of the forest. The sun was just rising over the city that Rika called home, the place that was her home, now. Once she had come here in secret, her mission to slay the Lady of the castle, but that time was past. With a determined stride Renamon walked towards the town, not hiding her presence.  
  
The guard at the gate smiled, "It's good to have you back here, Renamon." He dropped his voice, "Lady Rika's been worried about you."  
  
"I'll hurry home," Renamon smiled wryly. As she walked through the streets, the shopkeepers called out her name, passerby gave her friendly smiles, and she returned them all. 'This really is my home now,' Renamon mused as she reached the castle itself.  
  
"Renamon," Lady Rika's vizier Rio met her at the gate. His eyes narrowed, as he took in her arm, "You've been wounded."  
  
"I was a bit slow," Renamon touched her bandaged arm.  
  
Rio sighed, "Lady Rika will be displeased." He stepped aside and lead her inside, "There is something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh?' Renamon gave him a look. They had learned to work together there past months, but they didn't like each other very much.  
  
"Lady Rika has made her intentions towards you clear to me," Rio said with a sigh. At Renamon's confused look he elaborated, "The proposal."  
  
"You seem to be accepting this rather calmly," Renamon murmured as they walked up the stairs towards Rika's suite.  
  
"I've had some time," Rio admitted. He gave her a serious look, "I may not like you very much, but you're honorable. I'm certain that you will treat the Lady well."  
  
"You have my word," Renamon agreed as they separated at Rika's door.  
  
"Renamon!" Rika almost leapt out of the room, the smaller redhead throwing her arms around the kitsune. Her hair was messy, her eyes circled as she murmured, "I heard your voice..."  
  
"I'm home," Renamon smiled, "and you're safe."  
  
"You're hurt!" Rika touched the bandaged wound on Renamon's arm, then she looked up at the kitsune's calm face. "What happened?" she demanded as she all but pulled Renamon over to sit at the side of the bed.  
  
Renamon softly explained all of what had happened that night, her battle with Devimon and then her meeting with Takato. As she talked, Rika carefully unwrapped the bandage, gently cleaning the wound before binding it once again.  
  
"... so after that I returned here," Renamon finished.  
  
"If I'm killed, Takato is.." Rika echoed in wonder. She began to laugh softly, shaking her head. "You are truly wicked, my love," she smiled, "I almost feel sorry for him."  
  
"I don't," Renamon said softly, "I know he would have continued on otherwise." She rose, moving in front of Rika to kneel there formally, "Lady Rika?"  
  
"Yes?" Rika looked at her in surprise.  
  
"When I did this the last time, it was an impulse," Renamon murmured softly. She took Rika's hand in hers, "Lady Rika, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes," Rika smiled, placing a gentle kiss on the kneeling kitsune's lips.  
  
Some days later, the formal dance was held in the great hall of the castle. Rika had broken with tradition yet again, inviting both nobles and peasants to the dance, and many familiar faces were in the crowd. Ladies Kari and Yolie stood together, clearly happy with their matching rings. Rio looked rather uncomfortable in his formal garb, a wry smile on his face. Mimi watched the crowds, noting their reactions to spread the word later. Even the wise man Henry was there, looking slightly scruffy in his scholarly garb.  
  
They entered the hall together, Rika holding onto the human Renamon's arm. Rika whispered something, and the herald paled slightly. She repeated it, and he nodded.  
  
"What are you doing?" Renamon murmured, but Rika just smiled.  
  
"The Lady Rika," the herald announced loudly enough so that the entire mob could hear, "and her consort, the kitsune Renamon!"  
  
"You can't put the date off now," Rika smirked as they walked inside to absolute silence.  
  
"I guess not," Renamon agreed. Even as the crowd murmured, more in delight than any real surprise, the two fell into the steps of the opening dance. "I suppose being married to you will never be dull," she whispered.  
  
"You wouldn't have it any other way," Rika answered with a smile.  
  
The End. 


End file.
